Hug Me, Please
by Cirro Cirrus
Summary: Perbedaan jaman dan kultur membuat Nico bingung dalam menginterpretasikan hal-hal yang dilakukan Will padanya. "Will memelukku. Apa artinya?" Solangelo fan fiction.


Heroes of The Olympus

Rick Riordan

* * *

Hug Me, Please

Will Solace - Nico de Angelo

Alternative Universe

A gift to Grettama

* * *

*NICO*

Liburan musim panas hampir berakhir. Hanya berarti satu hal bagi para pekemah blasteran: kembali ke dunia luar. Banyak yang senang untuk kembali ke orang tuanya, dan banyak pula yang tidak. Nico di Angelo salah satu yang tidak. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya sudah tak memiliki orang tua fana. Dan kembali ke ayahnya? Kupikir tidak. Dan disinilah dia, kepada satu-satunya saudara fana-nya: Hazel, di Roma baru.

"Nicooo!" Panggil Hazel diseberang sungai Tiberis kecil sembari melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Disampingnya, Frank Zhang dengan emblem Praetornya tersenyum ramah. Inilah rasanya pulang ke rumah. Nico sedikit tersenyum dan bergegas menyeberangi sungai Tiberis.

"Hai Hazel, Kau tampak OK." Kata Nico.

"Tentu saja! Dan lihat dirimu! Kau tampak lebih segar dan lebih... Hidup." kata Hazel sembari memeluk saudaranya.

"Betul bung, kau sudah tak sekurus kering terakhir kami melihatmu! Kabar baik dari perkemahan blasteran?" Kata Frank, membuat semburat merah mulai nampak di telinga pucat Nico.

"Tentu saja! Dan dia harus menceritakan segalanya!" Sahut Reina yang tiba-tiba muncul diatas mereka dengan teman pegasus barunya.

"Oh, berhentilah kalian berdua, sungguh itu... Bukan hal besar." Sahut Nico sembari melirik Frank, mencoba meminta tolong.

"Titah Praetor! " Kata Frank yang tersenyum menyeringai sambil menunjukkan emblemnya."Dan kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih menyenangkan." lanjut Frank tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan memohon dari Nico. "Setuju!" Kata kedua wanita itu serempak. Membuat Nico mendesah berat. Interogasi dengan dua orang wanita yang disayanginya, pasti akan melelahkan.

.

Hazel dan Reina menyeret kursi kayu hingga sejajar dengan tempat tidur Nico di Khort V. Sementara Nico de Angelo sebisa mungkin mengulur waktu dengan mengeluarkan barang bawaannya yang sedikit.

"Jason dan Piper mengirimi kami pesan Irish beberapa waktu lalu." Kata Hazel setelah Nico berhasil mengeluarkan barangnya. Nico mendesah pasrah dan menghadap ke kedua perempuan didepannya. Frank tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari Legiunari. Paling tidak dua lawan satu kali ini.

"Jadi?" Tanya Reina, mulai tidak sabar.

"Well, apa yang dikatakan oleh dua orang tukang gosip itu?" Tanya Nico memulai.

"Berita bagus. Kau, dan anak Apollo bernama Will Solace." Kata Hazel berseri-seri.

"Yah, aku mendapatkan teman baru, itu saja. Benar, dia Will Solace, dan dia uh... Memaksa membuatku lebih berisi dan uh... Bersosialisasi." Kata Nico sedikit merona.

"Teman baru? Kupikir mereka menyebutkan lebih dari sekedar teman dekat." Kata Reina berani. Membuat telinga Nico merah padam.

"Oke! Kami belakangan ini memang dekat." Jawab Nico pasrah, yang membuat kedua cewek didepannya tersenyum lebar. "Dan.. Uh.. Dia memelukku." kata Nico dengan wajah merah padam. Sungguh, saat ini rasanya dia ingin bumi menelannya. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya tentu saja. Dia amat malu.

Hazel, yang lahir di tahun 70an menutup wajahnya yang memerah, dan berseru: "oh, itu manis sekali Nico, Will pasti cinta padamu!" Katanya... Berlian Merah muda menyembul dari tanah disekitarnya. Reina tersenyum puas sembari menepuk punggung Nico dengan sayang. "Selamat Nico, dia pasti mencintaimu.." Katanya dengan tulus, membuat Nico semakin malu.

"Pelukan bukan berarti dia mencitaimu.. Hiks.. Bisa jadi itu tanda persahabatan. Hiks... Siapapun bisa memlukmu. Hiks.. Temanmu, Hiks.. ibumu, Hiks.. orang tuamu.. Hiks.. Siapapun..." Baju zirah bernoda merah yang teronggok diujung ruangan tiba-tiba bergerak membuka keropang kepalanya. Dakota, mantan kepala divisi Khort V menyembul dari dalam baju zirah sambil cegukan. Matanya liar tak fokus.

"Dakota, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu?" Tanya Reina setelah mengatasi kekagetannya. Reina beranjak mendekati Dakota dan mencoba membantunya berdiri. Dakota berjalan sempoyongan walau dibantu oleh Reina.

"Hai Nico.. Hiks.. Hazel... Hiks.. Reina.. Hiks... Maaf, aku tak sengaja mendengar kalian.. Kool Aid?" Tawar Dakota sambil tersenyum sinting. Tangannya yang tak dipapah Reina mengacungkan sebotol _Kool aid_ merah yang sudah hampir habis. Sungguh hebat orang yang mabuk Kool aid masih dapat berargumen.

"Memangnya, pelukan itu bukan tanda seseorang mencintaimu?" Tanya Hazel pada Dakota yang kini duduk diantara mereka.

"Hai-ho, ini Amerika. Kebebasan adalah segalanya. Kau bisa memeluk orang untuk menyatakan persahabatan. Kau bisa memeluk selebriti manapun yang memegang papan ' _free hug_ ', dan beberapa melakukannya untuk tantangan _scavenger hunt_! Peluk cowok cakep berbaju merah yang lewat!" Seru Dakota sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang memegang Kool Aid. Alhasil cairan merah manis itu menciprat kemana-mana.

"Lalu, apa tandanya bila orang yang kau sukai memelukmu erat?" Tanya Reina sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tandanya dia menyukaimu sebagai sahabat! Kau jatuh kedalam _'Friendzone_ ' sobat.. Hiks.." Jawaban Dakota ini entah mengapa membuat dada Nico terasa sesak. Sahabat? Ya.. Mungkin... Toh Nico juga tak tau apakah Will seorang... Gay.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kau lakukan agar orang yang kau sukai tak hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat?" Tanya Hazel cepat. Dia menyadari raut muka Nico yang berubah pucat. Tak ada lagi warna merah yang tadi sempat muncul.

"Kau tak boleh membiarkannya memelukmu!" Jawab Dakota.

.

* * *

*WILL*  
Liburan musim panas telah tiba. William Solace sudah tak sabar untuk segera berangkat menuju selat Long Island untuk menemui seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya sepanjang tahun ini. Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya cemas. Seseorang yang membuatnya ingin melindungi, melebihi apapun. Seseorang yang hampir membuatnya membobol tabungan Drachma untuk melalukan pesan Irish setiap lima menit sekali. Dan jelas saja, seseorang itu sudah membuatnya hampir gila!

Nico de Angelo. Nama yang selalu terngiang di benaknya. Nama yang menginspirasi musik dan puisinya. Pertama melihatnya, Nico sudah membuatnya tertarik. Bocah itu tidak bertingkah seperti teman-temannya kebanyakan. Sedikit eksentrik dengan karakter Mythomagic yang selalu dibawanya. Hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana sinar matanya meredup karena kepergian kakak kembarnya. Saat dimana sifat eksentrik yang menarik itu hilang dan digantikan oleh wajah penuh derita dan kemarahan. Will mengira dia tak akan lagi tertarik pada Nico de Angelo sampai saat perang melawan Kronos di Manhattan. Nico terlihat begitu keren di matanya. Begitu hidup dan... menawan! Walaupun juga rapuh disisi lain. Dan sejak saat itulah Will mulai merasa ingin melindunginya...

"William, kita sudah sampai. Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu sampai gerbang?" Tanya Mrs. Solace menyadarkan lamunan Will.

"Tak perlu mum, cukup sampai disini saja. Berjanjilah kau akan berhati-hati dan pulang dari sini dengan selamat." kata Will sambil mencium pipi ibunya sekilas. Dengan cepat dia menyambar ransel besarnya dan segera mendaki bukit menuju perkemahan blasteran.

Memasuki perkemahan blasteran, Will segera mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru mencari Nico. Instingnya membawanya menuju segala tempat yang memungkinkan didatangi Nico de Angelo. Pertama, dia mengunjungi rumah besar, dan bertemu dengan Rachel.

"Bila kau ingin menanyakan apakah Nico de Angelo sudah kembali ke perkemahan, ya. Jawabannya sudah. Tapi kau tak akan menemukannya disini." Kata Rachel sebelum Will menanyakan tujuannya. Terberkatilah Apollo dan arwah Delphi!

"Lalu, dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Will dengan penuh harap.

"Jalan dan jawaban akan ditemukan oleh dia yang mau mencari dan berusaha." Jawab Rachel dengan nada final. Meninggalkan Will yang berkedut sebal. Terkutuklah arwah Delphi dan teka-tekinya.

Setelah menyimpan barang-barangnya di pondok Apollo, Will segera berlari menuju pondok 3, Pondok Hades. Pondok Hades tampak seperti biasa. Suram, seram, muram, sepi dan terkunci. Setelah mencoba mengetuknya berkali-kali dan pintu pondok tetap tak bergeming. Namun, suara ketukan yang bertubi itu rupanya membuat penghuni pondok 2 yang berada di sampingnya melongok keluar pondok. Percy Jackson, keluar dari Pondok Poseidon.

"Hai bung, ketukanmu yang bernada pilu akan membuat Apollo menangis. Apa kau mencari Nico?" Tanya Percy sambil nyengir lebar.

"Iya, apa kau melihatnya?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Jawaban adalah hal yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Bila Percy menjawabnya dengan sarkasme, dia berjanji akan melemparinya dengan metronom!

"Tadi kulihat Jason menyeretnya untuk makan." kata Percy singkat.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Will segera berlari menuju arah meja makan. Jason, nama yang membuat hati Will mencelos. Orang yang dia lihat paling dekat dengan Nico setelah peristiwa Argo II. Walaupun Jason sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi tetap ada rasa yang berbeda. Dia terlalu protektif pada Nico dan terlalu... Mudah menyentuh Nico. Will saja perlu beberapa bulan pendekatan intense untuk bisa memeluk Nico!

Will sampai di area makan, Will segera menemukan orang yang dicarinya, dan hatinya kembali bergemuruh. Jason, sang anak Jupiter mengalungkan lengan kirinya ke bahu Nico dengan santai sementara tangan kanannya memegang garpu dengan sepotong besar waffle tertancap diatasnya. Sementara itu, Nico didalam rangkulan Jason mengunyah dengan sebal dan wajah memerah. Semakin Will mendekati mereka, semakin terdengar gerutuan Nico ditengah kunyahannya dan tawa Jason yang sesekali mengoloknya. "Mereka dekat sekali.." gumam Will merana.

"Hai Nico, Jason.. " Sapa Will begitu dia berada didepan mereka.

"Hai Will, kapan kau datang?" Tanya Jason tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya pada Nico. Disampingnya, Nico terlihat kaget dan salah tinggkah. Will tersenyum miris.

"Baru saja. Aku mencari Nico untuk mengecek kondisi bandannya, kau tau, dia pernah jadi pasienku, dan dia benar-benar underweight." Kata Will sambil menahan gemuruh hatinya. "Nico, berdirilah, aku perlu memeriksa fisikmu." Kata Will sambil mendekati Nico. Nico berdiri dengan agak enggan.

Will tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Nico, namun tiba-tiba Nico melangkah mundur dengan tangan kedepan. Senyum Will pudar saat dirinya hanya memeluk udara kosong. Mata birunya terlihat kosong.

"Maaf Will, aku tidak mau dipeluk." Kata Nico dengan wajah syarat akan penyesalan.

"Tapi... " Kata-kata Will terputus. Seakan seorang anak Apollo tak bisa lagi merangkai kata-kata indah.

"Kau tenang saja, Will. Aku disini selalu memastikan Nico mendapatkan asupan nutrisi yang layak. Dia sudah naik beberapa kilo sekarang." Kata Jason sambil menepuk pundak Will dari belakang. Namun Will tetap bergeming.

"Um.. Will, sepertinya aku harus ke kandang nyonya _O_ -Larry, aku sudah janji akan kesana. Sampai nanti, Will.. " Kata Nico sembari menggoyangkan tangannya dan berbalik pergi. Jason mengikutinya dari belakang.

'Tapi kau membiarkan Jason memelukmu' Bisik Will sambil memandangi punggung kecil Nico yang berjalan menjauh.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian di area makan. Sudah sejak satu minggu pula kepala rumah Apollo itu uring-uringan.

"Dia jadi begitu karena patah hati." Kata salah satu anak pondok Apollo dibelakangnya, tanpa memelankan suara.

Will memejamkan matanya dan mencoba fokus pada bidikannya. Sudah 5 kali bidikannya meleset di latihan memanah hari itu. Pertama karena Nico lewat. Kedua karena Jason lewat. Ketiga karena Percy lewat. Keempat karena Percy lewat sambil merangkul Nico, kelima karena Will merasa ingin membidik Jason ketika dia lewat. Will merasa tak berdaya.

"Taruhan, kali ini Solace gagal lagi mengenai sasaran." Kata suara perempuan dibelakangnya. Dan kali ini Will sudah muak! Will membuang busur dan panahnya, dan berbalik dengan amarah siap membunuh. Will menemukan Lou Ellen dengan wajah dan cengiran tak berdosa sedang melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Hai Will, tampaknya kau perlu konseling." Kata putri pondok Hecate itu.

.

Will diseret Lou Ellen menuju tepian selat Long Island, dan mendapati Pipper Mc Lean duduk di tepinya dengan kaki terendam dibawah air. Udara musim panas yang masih tersisa membuat siapapun ingin merendam kakinya ke dalam air.

"Apa yang diinginkan ahli nujum dan ratu kecantikan sehingga menyeretku kesini? Mengubahku menjadi wanita cantik?" Tanya Will sebal. Dia menyentakkan tangannya yang sedari tadi diseret Lou.

"Hai Will, tidakkah Lou memberitahumu jika kau butuh konseling?" Tanya Pipper sambil menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Ya, dia sudah mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak-"

"Siapapun bisa melihat bila kau sedang depresi berat." Kata Lou Ellen. Memotong sanggahan Will.

"Dan patah hati. Bahkan Eross sampai mendatangi mimppiku, agar aku membantumu." Kata Pipper sambil beranjak dari tepian air. "Jadi, ceritakan pada kami, kami akan mencoba membantumu." Sambung Pipper lagi. Kali ini ditambahi sedikit _Charm Speak_ ™.

"Nico." Kata Will dengan nada merana. Seolah 1 nama itu dapat menjelaskan semua hal didunia. Seolah satu nama itu adalah pusat dari dunianya.

"Kau menyukainya. Semua orang bisa melihatnya. Dan bukankah sepertinya Nico juga menyukaimu? Kurasa tak perlu anak Aphrodite untuk membaca apa yang tersirat di raut wajah kalian." Komentar Lou Ellen.

"Kau salah, dia tak menyukaiku. Dia lebih memilih orang lain, bahkan kupeluk pun dia tak mau." Kata Will merana.

"Hanya mereka yang jatuh cinta yang tak bisa melihatnya. Salah satu rintangan Aphrodite yang paling klasik." Kata Pipper sambil menepuk pundak Will.

"Apakah kau sudah coba membicarakannya dengan Nico?" Tanya Lou lagi.

"Aku tak bisa. Dia menghindariku. Dia tak membiarkanku berbicara empat mata dengannya." Kata Will dengan suara lirih.

"Begitu. Oke, Kami akan membantu kalian berdua untuk membicarakannya." Kata Pipper lagi.

.

Hari itu merupakan hari lomba tangkap bendera. Pengundian dilakukan oleh Chiron. Regu pertama diikuti oleh pondok Zeus, Apollo, Hecate, Hepaestus, Demeter dan Ares. Sementara regu kedua diikuti oleh Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite,Dionysus, dan Hermes. Will menatap Nico yang berada di tim yang berbeda dengannya dari kejauhan. Nico tertawa akibat lelucon yang dilontarkan Percy dan Anabeth. Will tersenyum masam. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat tersenyum dan tertawa akhir-akhir ini, tapi bukan karenanya. Menguatkan hati, bila rencana yang akan dilakukannya bersama Lou dan Pipper berhasil, dirinya akan bisa membuat Nico tersenyum.

Tak memperdulikan kemenangan tim, Will menunggu di Bungker 9 tempat dimana Leo merakit Argo 2. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Pipper dengan dibubuhi _charm speak_ yang meyakinkan Nico untuk ikut dengannya. Debaran jantung Will sudah mulai bertalu-talu. Kata-kata yang dia rangkainya seolah hilang satu persatu seiring debaran jantungnya. Will menelan ludah dengan gugup dan menggosok hidungnya kikuk saat melihat Nico memasuki bunker.

"Kalian berdua, berbicaralah.. Semoga segalanya menjadi jelas." kata Pipper sambil menutup pintu bunker 9 bersama Lou, dan meninggalkan Will dan Nico sendirian.

"Nico, kita harus bicara." kata Will membuat Nico tersadar sepenuhnya dari pengaruh _charm speak_. Nico sedikit mundur saat Will mendekatinya.

"Apakah kau membenciku, Nico?" Kata Will memulai.

"Aku tidak membencimu." Jawab Nico pendek.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu menjauhiku?" Tanya Will lagi tetap mendekati Nico.

"A-aku tidak menjauhimu." jawab Nico terbata. Nico terus mundur seiring Will maju mendekatinya.

"Kalau kau tidak menjauhiku, sekarang kumohon peluklah aku." Kata Will.

Nico menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, dan Will semakin mendekat kearahnya. "Aku... Tidak bisa, Will." kata Nico dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Will dengan tatapan nanar. "Kenapa kau bisa memeluk orang lain tapi tidak denganku? Bahkan kau menghindariku. Kau pasti sangat membenciku." Kata Will lirih. Tangannya memerangkap tubuh kecil Nico pada tembok dibelakangnya. Membuat tubuh Nico tertutup bayangan.

"Sungguh, Will. Aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku." Kata Nico sebelum melebur dalam bayangan.

Will mengerang dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mengapa jatuh cinta begitu susah?

.

Will berjalan kembali ke arena pertandingan tangkap bendera dengan lesu. Rupanya jalannya pertandingan lebih alot dari pada biasanya. Dia berjalan menuju bendera timnya yang sedang diserang tim lawan. Ada Nico disana mencoba menghalau beberapa anak Ares. Nico sudah sangat dekat dengan bendera. dari belakangnya, rekannya anak Apollo menargetkan anak panahnya mengarah ke betis Nico. Will berlari sekuat tenaga kearah Nico sambil berteriak "Awaaass!"

Will mendorong Nico tepat pada waktunya. Namun betisnya terkena anak panah. Obat bius yang dilumuri pada anak panah perlahan masuk ke pembuluh darahnya. Kesadaran sayup-sayup meninggalkannya. Sebelum kesadaran meninggalkannya dan bumi menyongsongnya, tubuhnya dipeluk erat. "Will!" teriak Nico di samping telinganya.

Will membuka mata untuk mendapati rambut hitam Nico menggelitik hidungnya. "Akhirnya, kau mau memelukku.." kata Will lirih sebelum menutup mata. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Saat kesadaran menghampiri Will, hal pertama yang dirasakanya adalah genggaman tangan hangat di tangan kanannya. Will membuka mata dan menolehkan kepanya kearah kanan, mendapati Nico De Angelo yang sedang tertidur di ranjang klinik sembari menggenggam tangannya. Baju untuk tankap bendera masih belum di lepas. Pada beberapa wajah Nico masih tersisa tanah yang mengering. Setelah menoleh kekanan dan kiri, dan memastikan mereka hanya berdua di klinik, Will bangkit perlahan dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap sisa tanah di pipi Nico, menyebabkan Nico terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Will! Apakah kau tak apa?! Kau kehilangan kesadaran begitu saja!" Kata Nico dengan syarat kekhawatiran.

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Will dengan senyum mengembang. Nico tak menjawab. Pipinya memerah. "Bila kau mengkhawatirkanku, sini peluk aku." Kata Will kemudian.

Nico maju dengan kikuk namun tanpa gesture memeluk. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Will tersenyum senang. Memilih mengalah, Will mencondongkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh Nico. Disamping telinga Nico, Will berbisik. "Memelukmu terasa menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Will ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Nico, namun Nico membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Perlahan jemari Nico bergerak pada punggung Will menggoreskan kata demi kata I-L-O-V-E -Y-O-U -T-O-O.

Will melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Nico yang masih menunduk dengan raut tak percaya. "Tolong katakan kalau aku tidak salah mengeja. Kau mencitaiku?"

"Ya," Kata Nico dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Will tak tahan lagi. Dia mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Nico hingga kebutuhan oksigen dari paru-paru menghentikannya.

"lalu... Kenapa kau tak mau kupeluk sebelum ini?" Kata Will dengan raut kesal bercampur penasaran.

"Ada yang bilang pelukan hanya diberikan untuk tanda persahabatan." Kata Nico polos.

"Bodoh. Siapapun orang itu, dia tamapaknya sedikit kurang waras." Kata Will sambil memeluk Nico erat.

* * *

To: C. Gretta F,

I am sorry I cann't be there to give you a bouquet of flower or a pan of cake. I really wants to see you. But here I am, in other region write a fan fiction instead. I am happy for you. I hope all the best for you my dear. I am sorry if the plot is suck. But still, I hope you like my present.

-Ty-


End file.
